New beginnings!
by koolcat22
Summary: Miley and nick had broken up two years ago.Its a new year and a new start for miley she has a new bf that her friends hate & think he’s using her!will she be able to forget about the guy she loved for two years and move on,will she finally leave justin.


_**Chapter 1**_

_**Miley's POV: **_

_**New beginnings: It's been over two years since I had last seen my prince charming. In other words two year since my heart was last broken (AKA) the worst day of my life, but now it's a new year new start. I have an amazing new boyfriend named justin and you can probably say I've moved on but your wrong I haven't I will always have a special place nick in my heart no matter who I date I will always wish it was nick who I was with………….(she closes her journal) **_

_**End POV:**_

_**M MOM: miley demi is here!!! (She screams from down stairs)**_

_**Miley: coming mom (she goes down stairs)**_

_**Demi: (runs over to miley) miley guess what!!!**_

_**Miley: haha…hello to you to demi.**_

_**Demi: miley guess!!!**_

_**Miley: just tell me!!**_

_**Demi: ok fine well I just got a phone call and me and you get to perform for the kid's inaugural isn't that awesome!!!**_

_**Miley: Omg that's so awesome wait who else is performing (said miley curious tone)**_

_**Demi: well… umm the Jonas brothers she mumbled…**_

_**Miley: what was that…?**_

_**Demi: the Jonas brothers!!!**_

_**Miley: girl say what!!!**_

_**Demi: I know you haven't seen them since the break up and it will probably be awkward but come on miley I'll be there with you so you don't even have to talk to them. **_

_**Miley: I don't think Im the one you have to worry about!!! (Gives her a worried look)**_

_**Demi: (rolls her eyes) oh come on miley Im sure Justin will understand.**_

_**Miley: I hope so …**_

_**Demi: well I have to get home mom wants to go out for lunch with the whole family (gets up and give miley a hug) bye miles…**_

_**Miley: bye dems (about to close the door)**_

_**Demi: wait we should go shopping later.**_

_**Miley: sorry dems got plans with Justin maybe some other day.**_

_**Demi: did I mention how much I don't like him.**_

_**Miley: bye dems. (Closes the door)**_

_**Demi's POV: Miley is one of my best friends but I hate justin I feel like he is only using her to get famous but I get miley just likes him to much to see that, but im not the only one who feels like that all of our friends feel the same way. I guess we all wish that things would go back to the way the where before the break up… **_

_**Later that day**_

_**(Miley&Justin)**_

_**Justin: so I was thinking we should go to the mall so I can show you what I want for my birthday.**_

_**Miley: have you ever heard of surprises Justin.**_

_**Justin: yes but by showing you it will save you the trouble of looking for the perfect present when you already know what I want.**_

_**Miley: (gives in) fine let's go see that perfect present of yours (irritated)**_

_**At the mall…**_

_**Justin: This is what I want (shows her a 30 thousand dollar watch)**_

_**Miley: are you crazy that's a 30 thousand dollar watch I would rather give that money to charity then waist it on a watch.**_

_**Justin: but I really want it smiley (makes his stupid puppy dog face)**_

_**Miley: omg you want me to spend 30 thousand dollars on you may I remind you what you got me on my birthday!!!(Irritated tone)**_

_**Justin: ph come on miley not that crap again.**_

_**Miley: oh right so blowing me off so you can hang out with your friends is something a girl can let go especially when it's my birthday.**_

_**Justin: come on miley just get me the stupid watch it's not like you can't afford it.**_

_**Miley: you know what Justin im sick of your attitude im going home.**_

_**Justin: miley don't be that way.**_

_**Miley: no Justin I think that im finally realizing what my friends have been telling me since I started dating you.**_

_**Justin: and what would that be smiley.**_

_**Miley: (irritated) that you only want me for my fame and money…**_

_**Justin: that's a dam lie and you know it.**_

_**Miley: you know what Justin just leaves me alone (starts leaving)**_

_**Justin: smiley doesn't break up with me…**_

_**Miley: I just did… oh and another thing don't call me smiley (leaves)**_

_**Next day**_

_**Kids inaugural practice!!!**_


End file.
